The present invention comprises a new Sedum, botanically known as Sedum spurium and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SETZ0001’.
‘SETZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SETZ0001’ has small deep rose inflorescences that are early flowering, a dark green narrow-leaved compact, densely branched mounded plant.
‘SETZ0001’ originates from an open pollination in a container field in July 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘P6138-1’ with smaller deep pink flowers, lighter green foliage and is less branched when compared to ‘SETZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘SETZ0001’ was an unknown plant in the container field. The resultant seed was sown in March 2011 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘SETZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2011 in a container field in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SETZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.